The Return of a Great Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Not many believes that one of the greatest Pharaohs in history got reincarnated in the body of a young Egyptian boy in the next line as Pharaoh in 305 B.C.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

AN: This is the second fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Not many believes that one of the greatest Pharaohs in history got reincarnated in the body of a young Egyptian boy in the next line as Pharaoh in 305 B.C.

The Return of a Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Prologue

Rames the II, by Egyptians he was the greatest of all Pharaohs, but by Christen standers, he was the ruthless ruler to Hebrew slaves. But no matter how one puts it, Rames was still probably one of the best Pharaohs in Egyptian history.

Rames was different then most pharaohs, for one he was not of noble blood. His grandfather, Rames the I, started out as a vizier and commander of the army of Pharaoh Horemheb until he was chosen as pharaoh, but that only lasted for two years until Rames father, Seti the I, became pharaoh.

Another difference was that for some strange reason Rames's eyes were a red crimson color. Soon Rames took the throne as Pharaoh were he become the first pharaoh to rule for over 67 years, living longer then any pharaoh, but sadly this was also a curse cause he lived much longer then any of his sons. When he died all Egyptians and their allies mourned his death.

- - -

Many centuries later, when the Romans ruled Egypt, a prophecy came forth by many lower rank priests that the "Great Pharaoh" will return and help restore Egypt's great lost. But sadly not many believe or want to believe a pharaoh that is long since dead, would want to come back from the After Life. One day a young son was born to the present Roman Pharaoh, Alexander the I or also called Pharaoh Akunumkanon by Egyptians of that time. What surprised everyone was that the young prince had Rames's crimson eyes...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

AN: This is the second fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Not many believes that one of the greatest Pharaohs in history got reincarnated in the body of a young Egyptian boy in the next line as Pharaoh in 305 B.C.

The Return of a Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

16 years later...

"Alexander! Alexander! Where is that boy?! Alexander!" Shouts can be heard through the palace by the Pharaoh. "Simon!"

"Yes your highness?" said Simon Moran, the Pharaoh's top adviser.

"Have you seen my son? He's late for his lessons."

"No I have not, my Pharaoh. Shall I go looking for him?"

"No Simon, I need you here. If you see Mahaado send him out to find him."

"Yes, Great Pharaoh."

- - -

Priest Mahaado, after he was asked by Simon to find the Pharaoh's son, found the crown prince sitting in the garden with a little sparrow sitting on his shoulder. The prince looked a bit sad and upset, shown in his crimson eyes. "There you are, Prince Alexander..."

"Please Mahaado, don't call me that. I hate it when people call me by that name." a baritone voice spoken sadly, still staring sadly at the pond where the young prince was sitting next to.

"But it's your birth name..."

"Please, call me by the name my mother wanted to call me..."

Mahaado sighed. "Very well, Prince Atemu." he finally said.

"Thank you, Mahaado." Crimson eyes partly smiled at him.

"Now, what are you doing way out here?" Mahaado asked him "You're father's been looking for you."

"I'm here cause I don't want to disappoint him again..." Crimson eyes looked sad and upset once more, the sparrow sensed this and nuzzles the young prince's neck. The prince petted the bird. "I know, Chirp..."

Mahaado still looked a bit surprised from the answer he go. "Disappointment? What are you talking about, my prince? You're a bright smart boy. I'm sure you are passing all the lessons with ease."

The prince shock his head. "I'm not passing... I'm failing... I'm disappointing my father..."

"You are not making any sence." Mahaado said.

"I...I can't summon my Ka..."

Mahaado looked shock. "Nonsense, it will just take time..."

"Shada told my father I might not have one..."

"When did you heard a thing like that?"

"Last week... I kind of was eavesdropping." Mahaado was unsure how to answer that one to make the young prince feel happy again.

"My prince..."

"Mahaado!" a familiar voice shouted.

Mahaado sighed as his young apprentice ran up to them. "What is it Mana?" he asked her with a kind smile.

"I-It's Bakura again." Mana said as she caught her breath "H-He's been spotted again."

Mahaado sighed. "Okay, thanks Mana." he said as he headed off.

"Good luck Master!" Mana called out after him. The prince just sighed sadly. "Huh? Your highness what's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." the prince said sadly.

"You sure? You sound sad."

"It's okay, Mana."

"Okay if you sure."

- - -

"Where's Alexander? He never showed up for his lessons." the Pharaoh said a bit upset and worried.

"I'm not sure, your highness." said Simon "I'm sure Mahaado found him before he left."

"I hope so." said the Pharaoh.

- - -

The sparrow chirped on top of the shoulder of a hooded figure dress in plain traveler's cloak. "Don't worry Chirp, we will be back. I just want to get out of the palace for awhile." The sparrow chirped a worried chirp. The hooded figure and the sparrow continued walking down the street.

"Well little squirt, you will pay for running into us."

"I didn't mean to!"

The figure looked towards the alley and saw a small teen being surrounded by taller teens. "Chirp, that boy looks almost like me." the figure said surprised, and the sparrow chirped in agreement. The figure also notice the taller teens had long pieces of wood in their hands. A protective argue went through the figure when the teens came closer to his look alike.

"Hold still squirt." the teens said with laughs as they came even closer as the small teen closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

AN: This is the second fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Not many believes that one of the greatest Pharaohs in history got reincarnated in the body of a young Egyptian boy in the next line as Pharaoh in 305 B.C.

The Return of a Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

"Ahh!!!' The small teen slowly opens his eyes to find himself in the protective arms of the figure.

"Who is this punk?!"

"Who knows. Hey punk, move out of the way!" The figure didn't move from his protective spot. "Fine then, we'll go through you to get to him!" The figure started to get hit repeatedly by the teens, but he still held the boy protectively. The sparrow chirp madly as the small bird flew off the figure's shoulder and started to attack the teens. "What the?! Get away you little pest!"

The sparrow got hit by one of the teens and landed on the ground with a thump. The figure looked shock and surprised. "C-Chirp..." Something started to glow from under the figure's hood.

"What?!" A wave of dark light radiated from the figure, making each teen suddenly disappeared.

The small boy looked shock as the figure collapsed. "Yuge! Where are ya?!"

"I'm over here, Joey!" the boy, named Yugi, shouted back.

Suddenly some other teens ran up to him. "Yuge, ya okay buddy?" the blond hair teen asked.

"Yeah, thanks to this guy..."

Suddenly the hood fell off, revealing the figure's face. "Y-Yuge..."

"What is it Joey?"  
"Don't ya know who this is?" Yugi shock his head. Everyone looked surprised. "Yuge, this is Alexander the I's son." Yugi looked a bit confused. Joey sighed. "Pharaoh Akunumkanon's son."

Yugi looked surprised. "He's..."

Joey nodded. "Yep. Prince Alexander."

The young girl in the group saw the sparrow on the ground. "Aw poor little birdie..." Suddenly the bird sprang to life, getting on it's feet, looking around. The young girl looked happy. "Hey! You're alright!"

"What ya got there sis?" Joey asked the girl.

The girl, being Joey's sister, smiled. "It's a birdie, big brother."

"The bird was with him." Yugi said.

The bird looked over at the prince and tried to flap it's wings, but chirped in pain. "Aw poor birdie, your wing is broken." Joey's sister said. The sparrow seems to not care, but worried about the prince. "Aw you're worried about him." The sparrow didn't seem to notice that either but started to hop over to the prince quite worried.

"The little due sure cares more about Prince Alexander then himself." said another teen.

"Come on guys." said another girl "Let's take him to my place, my mom and dad can help him."

"Okay Tèa, let's go." said Joey as he started to pick up the prince.

"Come on little birdie, we don't want to leave you behind." Joey's sister said as she gently scooped the bird into her hands.

- - -

Much later, at Tèa's, her parents entered from another room. "Well mom, dad?" Tèa asked, as the others looked worried.

"Prince Alexander is going to be just fine." Tèa's mother said with a smile.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Tèa's father said "Expect some weakness, bruising, and a mild concussion. But other then that he's going to be just fine."

"Thanks mom and dad, you're the best!" Tèa said with a smile.

Joey's sister looked at the sparrow with a smile. "Hear that birdie, you're friend is going to be just fine." she said as the sparrow chirped a happy chirp.

"Can we see him?" Yugi asked.

"I guess, but I suggest you stay quiet, he might still be sleeping." said Tèa's dad.

"Okay." With that the group quietly entered the other room.

- - -

When they got inside Chirp chirped, wanting to see his companion. Serenity smiled and carried him over. He hopped out of her hands and hopped up to the Prince's shoulder. Chirp nuzzled the young Prince's check, chirping worriedly for a bit. The prince moan a bit as crimson eyes slowly open looking at the small bird a bit confused. "C-Chirp...?" It nuzzled happily against him, but chirped in pain as he wing got bumped a little. The prince tried to sit but, but with all his bruises, it was a bit difficult.

"Here, let me help," Yugi said.

That's when the prince notices him. "I-It's you..."

"Yeah. Thanks."

Crimson eyes slowly looked around his new surroundings, and taken in with Yugi's friends. "W-Where are we?" he finally asked "And who are they?"

"Those are my friends. We're at my friend Tèa's house. Her parents helped you."

Chirp hopped over to a now sitting prince. He tried to fly but only ending up hurting himself. He chirped in pain and started pecking at the bandage. "We're glad ya alright, Prince Alexander." Joey said with a smile.

The Prince gave a sour look. "Please... Don't call me by that name." he said softly as he glace down at the bed he was on. He started to pet Chirp.

"Silly birdie. You gotta take it easy," Serenity said fixing the bandage.

"You must be careful Chirp," he said with a smile. Chirp chirped innocently up at him.

He gently took Chirp into his hands. "How long do you think it'll be until my friend can fly again?" the Prince asked curiously.

"Probably about three weeks." said Serenity with a smile "I might be wrong thought."

"Wait, I'm confused." said Joey "How can you not be call Alexander? That's ya name."

"That name my father gave to me..."

"Is there a reason you don't like that name? Is it because you and your father don't get along?" Yugi asked curiously.

"My father is full Roman... I am not..."

Joey looked confused for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Well, then what would ya prefer we call ya?"

"Atemu. It was the name my mother wished to call me..."

"It's beautiful," Tèa said.

"I like that name better," Yugi said with a smile. He slowly reached out to pet Chirp. He hid in Atemu's hands.

"F-Forgive Chirp... H-He's not use to others touching him... F-For his whole life I'm the only one that touched him..."

"How'd you get such a cute little birdie?" Serenity asked curiously.

"From my mother...I've had him...since I was a little boy." Chirp peeked out, but hid as Yugi came close again. Yugi looked a little upset. Atemu smiled and pet Chirp. "It's alright...he doesn't want to hurt you," he said softly to the small sparrow. "Slowly put out your hand." Yugi did as he was told. "Stay as still as you can alright?" Atemu said gently moving Chirp closer to Yugi's hand without him seeing. Atemu smiled a bit. He got up to Yugi's hand and opened them up. Chirp backed up against his hand and hid. He pet him reassuringly and gently pushed him forward. "C'mon...don't be shy...," he coaxed. _I think I'm going to really be late for my lessons..._ Chirp looked back up at him, still unsure. Atemu smiled at him. "I-It's okay..." Chirp didn't move. "Go on...he's friendly." Chirp hesitated but slowly hopped over. He paused where Atemu's hand met Yugi's. He looked up at Atemu one last time. "Go on, Chirp," he said gently pushing the bird forward. Chirp was still a bit unsure. Atemu smiled again. Chirp slowly hopped forward and nibbled at Yugi's hands.

"Th-that tickles..." he laughed. Chirp backed up a little. Yugi smiled at him. "I promise I won't hurt you okay?" Chirp blinked, but then hopped into Yugi's hand all the way. Yugi slowly brought Chirp up off the bed. He extended his finger very very slowly.

At that time the door opens again and Mana and Mahaado appeared in the doorway. "Oh your highness we were soooo worried!" the young female mage cried out as she ran over and hug Atemu. He winced a little. Chirp hid in Yugi's hands.

"Mana, ease up on the Prince." Mahaado said with sigh.

"Wait, who are ya guys?" Joey asked very confused.

"Oh, how rude of us. I'm Mahaado and that's Mana. We're Prince Atemu's servants."

"H-How did you know I was here?" Atemu asked as Mana findly let go of him.

"Chirp, it's okay," Yugi soothed petting him. Chirp bit him making him shout and bleed. Chirp then realized what he did and nuzzled against the wound. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean to," Yugi said with a smile gently petting Chirp.

"You're father's very upset Prince." Atemu looked away disgusted. "He wants you to go back for you lessons."

"I don't care..."

"But Prince Atemu, your mother's worried as well. She's concerned about you and where you've been." said Mahaado.

"Y-You never really did answer my question... H-How did you know I was here...?"

"My parents must have sent a message to them at the palace." said Tèa.

"Yes we did. We thought that we should at least let the Queen and King know where you were."

"M-My father probably won't care sine I'm a failure..."

"Don't think that," Yugi said trying to cheer him up.

"Y-You don't know my father... A-All he wants is perfection from me..."

"Ouch! That ain't fair."

"No Joey, it isn't. What about your mother Atemu?" Yugi asked.

"She always...tells me...to do my best...she always believed in me...My father...doesn't care about anything...but the royal bloodline...He just wants...me to be...a successful leader..."

"Sounds hard."

"Yeah, that's a rough deal." Atemu just nodded slowly.

Mana helped Atemu get up to leave. "Do you really have to go?" Yugi asked.

"I-It's like...I have no choice in the matter..."

"But..."

"We are sorry young ones."

"I'm sorry...what was your name anyway?"

"Yugi."

Atemu smiled a bit. "P-Perhaps we will meet again... Yugi..." Chirp chirped from Yugi's hands, wanted to go with Atemu. "Why don't you...hang on to...Chirp for me? Father doesn't...approve of him..." Atemu looked sad when he said of this.

"But won't your mother be upset? SHE'LL know he's gone."

"I know...keep him safe...for me, at least until he can...fly again."

"Come Prince Alexander, let's get you back to the palace." said Mana with a smile.

Yugi nodded solemnly and tried to hide his tears. "Don't worry...I'll be back soon...Yugi." Mana winked at them as the three of them left. Chirp tried to fly after Atemu and hurt himself. Atemu sighed and gently picked up the fallen bird. "Take it easy...Chirp...stay with my new friend...Yugi okay? I promise...to come back..." he said gently petting the bird and placing him in Yugi's hands. Chirp chirped a very sad chirped. "I'm sorry my friend...I'm only putting...your best interests...at heart...I trust him...I don't want father to...hurt you..." He took Chirp into his hands and held him close, letting Chirp nuzzled him goodbye. He carefully put Chirp back in Yugi's hands and waved goodbye. "I WILL return..." he said as they all left. Yugi watched sadly as they did. Him and Chirp both cried as they watched the Prince go out of view.

- - -

Soon Atemu, Mana, and Mahaado arrive back at the palace. "There you are son! Where have you been?" When Atemu didn't answer, "Very well then Alexander my boy. On with your lesson. I'm sure Simon will accept your extreme tardiness."

"My Pharaoh, you sure that's wise? The Prince is injured." said Mana.

"What? From what? Ohhh, never mind. It's not of importance right now."

As they walked along, his mother smiled at him. "So, Atemu, going to tell me where you ran off to?"

"I...I ran into some...trouble...I...helped a young boy...from some...kids."

"Ahh, always the kind little hero. Where's Chirp? Tell me you didn't lose him?"

"No mother."

"Then where is he?" his mother asked. Atemu couldn't seem to answer cause his head still hurt a little. "Atemu?"

"He broke….his wing….I…left him with…..my new friends….he can't fly so….he can't get away….from father…."

"Good idea. He wasn't happy though was he?" Atemu shook his head.

"But I had….his best interests….at heart."

His mother smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Atemu."

"Stop smothering the boy! He needs to be strong and fearless, not fondled. We're here anyway." Atemu didn't even want to guess where they were.

"Pharaoh, Queen, Prince."

"You'll have to excuse his lateness. He will more than make up for it in lessons today." Simon just nodded. Atemu just groan a bit.

Simon looked concerned at him, but quickly changed it to annoyance, as the Pharaoh looked his way. "Come sit down then Prince."

"Come, we shall leave the boy to his studies," the pharaoh said leading the mother away.

Simon shut the door and let his full concern show. "How did you get those injuries my Prince?"

"I-I was protecting a boy from some bullies..." Atemu haven't looked up, but still staring at the desk he was sitting in.

"I see. Well then, shall we begin?" He bent closer and whispered to him. "Just do the best you can and I'll take care of the rest. You're obviously worse for the wear." Atemu just nodded weakly. During the course of the lessons, he fought against sleep and a pounding headache. Simon noticed this. "Well, that's all for today. Go and get some rest my Prince. Hopefully you'll be in better health for tomorrow's lessons."

"But father..."

"Leave him to me. If I have to, I'll go through your mother. Now go and get some rest."

"O-Okay..." Atemu finally said as he slowly started to stand up, but his legs wobbled under him for a bit.

"Here, let me escort you. That way, if your father catches you, I can make up an excuse." Atemu nodded slowly again, but that didn't help his pounding head. Simon smiled and carefully led the Prince to his quarters.

- - -

Meanwhile, Yugi held Chirp gently in his hands. "Don't be upset. He said he'd be back."

"Serenity's right... I think..." said Joey.

"I feel sorry for him. I don't think he wanted to go back at all," Yugi said sadly.

"I agree." said Tèa "I saw the sadness in his eyes."

"Well, it seemed like he had to go back."

"Yeah, but he did say 'I WILL return...' That means he'll come back to see you and get Chirp back."

"I know Tèa...you poor sparrow...I know you miss him more than me, don't you?" Chirp nodded and nuzzled against Yugi's hurt finger. Yugi gently petted Chirp. "I think I'll go on back home. I want to find a place for Chirp and lay down for awhile."

"Okay, at least let me tend to your finger," Tèa said with a smile.

At that time Tèa's mom and dad came into the room. "Hmmmm maybe the old prophecy some of the lower rank priests made really came true." said Tèa's dad.

"You think so?"

"What you talking about dad?" Tèa asked a bit confused.

"Nothing honey."

"Aw come on. Is it something good?" Joey asked, like he too wanted to know.

"Well..." Tèa's mother teased.

"Maybe it's time for these kids to know."

"Know what?" Serenity asked curiously.

"Do you kids know the story of Rames the Great?"

"Yeah."

"What about him mom?"

"Well you all know the whole country mourned when he finally died..."

"And...?" Joey asked.

"He was oldest Pharaoh to rule to date back then. Well about five years ago, before you kids were ever born, some lower priests predicted that he would return to return our country to way it was before the Romans took over."

"And you think Atemu is him?" Tèa said bewildered.

Her parents nodded. "Pharaoh Rames had crimson eyes as well."

"And that eye color is very rare."

"But sadly Prince Alexander's father don't believe in the prophecy."

"He being Roman and all."

"Yeah, from the sound of it, his father ain't very nice." said Joey.

"Yeah..."

"So...Atemu..." Yugi didn't know what to think. Tèa's parents nodded.

"That's cool. He'll be able to show his father a thing or too."

"Joey!" said Tèa.

"I wonder how he is..."

"Why don't you go on home Yugi. Concentrate on your health and taking care of Chirp for him. Reincarnation of Rames or not, Atemu IS your friend."

"Hold on Yugi...your finger," Tèa said having him sit down on the bed "This might sting a little."

"Ow!"

"Told you...there." Tèa soon bandage up the wound.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." said Yugi.

"Bye."

"Take care of Chirp," Serenity said excitedly. Yugi smiled and waved good-bye to his friends.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

AN: This is the second fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Not many believes that one of the greatest Pharaohs in history got reincarnated in the body of a young Egyptian boy in the next line as Pharaoh in 305 B.C.

The Return of a Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

"Grandpa, I'm home," he called walking into his small house.

"Ahh, Yugi. Did you have a good time with your friends?"

Yugi nodded. "Yea..." he said slowly. The old man saw Chirp in Yugi's hands.

"What's that you've got there?"

"This is Chirp. I'm taking care of him for a new friend of mine..."

"I see. Oh...how did his wing get broken?"

"He got hit by a piece of wood..."

"Oh. At least he'll be alright. So, want to tell me about this new friend of yours?"

"You possibly won't believe that he might be the prince..." Yugi spoke softly.

"The prince? Hoo hoo, try me."

"I-It is..."

"And I believe you. But, tell me this. How did a commoner meet up with the Prince?" Yugi told his grandpa very thing that happened. "So I see. Well...to tell you the truth. Your great uncle is one of the King's advisors at the palace."

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised.

His grandpa nodded. "Yes."

"That's great. Then I can see Atemu more often than I thought."

"We'll see. I have to speck to my brother about that."

"Okay..." Yugi sighed a little let down. He went to his room and searched around for a place for Chirp.

- - -

As Simon help Atemu near his chambers when his mother came by. "Simon? Is he finished with his lessons?"

"Ssshh! Don't let the Pharaoh find out. Obviously the boy is ill. I'm taking him to his room to rest."

"Oh, I see." she said as she looked very concerned at her bruise and battered son struggling to stay awake.

"Why is he injured like this?" Simon said gently laying the prince down on his bed once they had arrived.

"He said he got them from protecting a boy."

"I see. He always kind hearted. Anyway, he needs to rest. I think he may have a concussion. He can't do his lessons hurt like this. Go get a Healer for me and try to distract the Pharaoh if you see him." She nodded and gently kissed Atemu on the cheek as she left. Simon then took the liberty to remove some of Atemu's gold jewelry that decorated his battered body. He groaned a little, his head feeling like it could split at any moment. "Your mother's bringing a Healer. Honestly, your father can be so arrogant sometimes. How do you not noticed someone is injured? And suffering from a concussion no less." Weak crimson eyes looked at Simon. He smiled a smile small at the young prince. "Well enough to tell me about the boy you saved?"

"H-His name is Yugi..."

"Yugi?! Are you sure?" Atemu nodded weakly. "That's my brother's grandson."

Atemu tried to sit up. "Y-You know him?"

"Yes I do. I have a brother in the city and he has a grandson named Yugi. I bet he's the same boy you saved."

"Yugi..." Atemu wince in pain cause of his headache.

"He's busy so I don't think he'll notice for quite awhile. It's okay my son," his mother said coming in with a Healer.

The Healer came over to the young prince. "Okay Prince Alexander, let's have a look at you." she said with a kind smile. Simon moved aside as the Healer tended to him. The Healer put a cloth in some herbal liquid and placed it on the prince's head. She checked over the bandages and changed them where needed. "There, I suggest the prince should rest for a couple of days." she said finally when she was done.

"Alright. We might have a time convincing the Pharaoh, but..."

"Well then, we'll just have to have a talk with him then," his mother said. The Healer nodded and left with a warm smile. His mother then turns to Atemu. "Atemu sweetie, try and get some sleep." she said with a sweet smile. He nodded weakly and drifted off to sleep in no time.

"Come, let's let him sleep." Simon said softly to Atemu's mother. She nodded and left the room, locking the door behind her.

- - -

A little bit later they ran into the Pharaoh. "Ah, he has finished with his lessons?"

"Well..." started Atemu's mother.

"Yes he has," Simon quickly recovered.

"Good." the Pharaoh said "Tomorrow we'll make sure he's not late again."

"My husband..." Atemu mother started. Simon shook his head with a stern look towards her.

"Okay what's going on here?" the Pharaoh asked.

"Nothing my Pharaoh. If you'll allow me, I will retrieve Alexander for his lessons from now on."

"Very well Simon, if that's how we'll get him to his lessons in time."

"I have already talked it over with the Prince and he has agreed."

"Very well then," the pharaoh said leaving.

"Thank you Simon."

"You're welcome, my queen," he said with a warm smile.

- - -

Meanwhile, back in Atemu's room, the young prince dreamed of his new friend Yugi. **_"C'mon, I'll show you the marketplace...-laughter-" He was being dragged along by Yugi. Yugi's friends calling after them._** **_Chirp flew next to them, looking like a very happy little bird._**

_**"Joey! Don't waste all your money on food!"**_

_**"Here, I bought one for each of us," Yugi said handing Atemu a sweet pastry.**_

_**Atemu smiled at this until the sky turned dark, as it turns out the darkness was his father's shadow. His father loomed upon them. "You must become the one to lead the Romans onward! There's no time for play or for friends!"**_

_**With that the shadows swallowed up Chirp, a shrill cry could be heard before he was no more. "No! Chirp!! Father stop!"**_

_**"Mwwaaahahahahh!" Then Yugi's friends were gone. Then he went for Yugi.**_

****"Y-Yugi!" Atemu shouted as sat up in his bed, still very sore, his head still hurting, and sweating like hell. He didn't notice that his crimson eyes were red from crying in his sleep. He looked around fearfully and sighed as he realized he was in his room. He took a hold of his head with one hand, still feeling the pounding in his head.

Luckily, Mana had heard him as she was walking by. She unlocked the door and came in. "My prince! Are you alright?" Wet crimson eyes looked over at her. "Oh Atemu, what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed. When she was there, Atemu gromp her into a hug, and started crying again. "Prince...what's got you so worked up?" she soothed as she held him. In sobs, Atemu told her of his dream. "Atemu, don't worry. I don't like the pharaoh either. It's okay," she said gently rubbing his back.

"D-Do I have to be a Roman Pharaoh, Mana...?" he whispered weakly, as his tears slow down a bit.

"I don't think so. You're half of each; I should think you'd be able to choose." Just then his mother walked in.

"What's going on here?" she asked. She then saw her son's tear stain face. "Atemu, honey, what is it?" she said sitting next to Mana.

"The Prince had a bad dream about the Pharaoh." Mana explains for Atemu.

"Oh, I see. Come here my son." Atemu weakly crawled over to his mother. She smiled and took him into her arms. "It's alright Atemu." Atemu took the liberty to nuzzle into his mother like he did when he was a child, when his father wasn't so demanding of him. His mother laughed. "You used to do that when you were a little boy. What's got you so upset my son?"

"M-My dream..."

"Tell me what happened," she said gently, stroking his back. Atemu once again explain his dream, like he told Mana from before. "Yes, your father has become a tyrant. It makes me wonder why I married him. But if I hadn't, Egypt would be in ruins and I wouldn't have you, my precious little boy. Don't concern yourself with your father. Be true to yourself and your kingdom. As for your friends, you may be able to still see them."

"H-how?" he asked slowly looking up at his mother.

"Did you know your friend Yugi is Simon's grand nephew?"

Atemu nodded weakly. "S-Simon told me." His mother smiled and gently dried his tears.

"If Simon talks with his brother, there may be ways you can see Yugi and Chirp."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. For now, I want you to go back to sleep and get some rest alright?" she said brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He nodded weakly and she helped him lay back down. "Mana and I are going to go get dinner started. Just get some sleep my son," she said with a smile, tucking him in. He nodded weakly and closed his eyes. She smiled and gently kissed him before leaving the room and locking the door again. "Mana, you are not to let anyone know of this. It's between you, me, and Simon understand?" Mana nodded fiercely. "If you wish you may tell Mahaado, but he must not tell the Pharaoh. He cannot know of this. Otherwise we will all be in very dangerous trouble." Mana nodded fiercely again and followed the Queen to the kitchen.

- - -

Yugi woke up to a small chirp. He looked up groggily as he felt a small weight on his chest. Chirp titled his head concerned. Yugi looked groggily at him. "Chirp?" Chirp got happy and excited and hopped up to him, nuzzling his cheek.

"That tickles..." Yugi said with a giggle. Chirp smiled.

"Yugi? Oh, you're up. Dinner's ready."

"Okay Grandpa." Yugi gently set Chirp to the side and got up. Chirp tried to fly to his shoulder but fell short and chirped in pain. He shook it off and hopped over to Yugi. He smiled at him and carefully picked up the sparrow. "You can't fly for awhile Chirp. You have to take it easy little sparrow. Atemu wouldn't be happy if you hurt yourself even more." Chirp nodded solemnly. "It's okay. I miss him too. We'll see him again, I know we will." Chirp nuzzled against his hand as Yugi got up from the bed and went into the kitchen. "So, what's for dinner Grandpa?" His grandpa placed the dinner on the table. "Looks good," Yugi said with a smile. Chirp hopped off Yugi's shoulder and hopped around, looking for his food.

"Oh I didn't forget about you." Grandpa smiled and place a bowl of bird seed on the table. Chirp looked at it curiously. He was used to high quality bread crumbs at the palace. "Hey, I know it's not what you are use to, but try it and I'm sure you will like it." Grandpa said with another smile.

Chirp cocked his head. "C'mere," Yugi said extending his hand. He took a little bird seed in his hand and let Chirp nibble from him. He ate some curiously and chirped happily as a wondrous new taste crossed his taste buds. "So you like it?" Chirp nodded making Yugi smile. "I'll take that as a yes then." He ate the rest fast and enjoyed every nibble. Yugi giggled at his enthusiasm and turned back to his own dinner.

- - -

Meanwhile back that palace, the Pharaoh was bit annoyed that their son was not joining him and his Queen at the dinner table. "Where's Alexander? First he's late for his lessons and now for dinner."

"He didn't seem very hungry my husband."

"Yes, he worked so hard today in his lessons that he was little worn out. I suggested that he rest for awhile," Simon said.

"Oh really?"

"Yes my Pharaoh," Simon said.

"Very well then." the Pharaoh said finally. The queen quietly sighed in relief. Simon looked at her. He smiled a tiny, almost invisible smile. The Pharaoh was a little annoyed still.

- - -

Meanwhile, Mana was quietly heading to the prince's room with a tray of food. Atemu rolled over in bed as his stomach growled. There was a knock on his door before it opened. "Mana what in Ra are you doing?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

"I'm bringing food to the Prince." Her teacher smiled. "Prince? Are you hungry Prince?" Groggily weak crimson eyes slowly open. Mana smiled as she walked in with the tray. "I brought dinner Prince."

Atemu slowly and weakly sat up in his bed. "I...am a bit hungry..." he finally said.

Mana smiled and set the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. "You feel a little better?"

"M-My head still hurts..."

"Awww," Mana said hugging him. Mahaado just watched by the door with a smile on his face "Okay, we'll let you go back to sleep Prince."

"Yes, good idea. I hope you get better Prince. I'll do everything in my power to convince your father..."

"Teacher, we don't want you to get in trouble. The Pharaoh trusts you very much so. If Simon wants you involved, you will be. Please, just keep this secret for us alright?" Mahaado nodded and left the room. "You rest and get all better Prince," Mana said laying him down on the bed. Atemu smiled weakly at her. She smiled back and left.

- - -

After dinner was cleaned up, the queen decided to take a peek at her son. She gently knocked on the door. When she got no answer she carefully opened the door. She smiled to see Atemu sleeping peacefully. She was about to close the door and leave... "Mother..." She smiled and gently sat down on the bed.

"I'm here my son," she said taking his hand. He held onto her as tightly as he could. She smiled. She let go of his hand and checked him over. She redid the herbal cloth and put it back on his forehead. She got up from the bed and closed the door. As she sat back down, he weakly reached for her. She smiled and took his hand again.

"Mother...?"

"Yes Atemu?"

"Is father...upset with me?"

"What makes you say that?" There was a long silence as he weakly stared into her eyes. "He's becoming a little agitated...and selfish. All he can think of is the Roman Empire. If I had foreseen this before I married him..."

"I'm...afraid..."

"Why my son?"

"I'm...a failure...Shada says...I don't have a Ka...and I can't seem...to fulfill his expectations."

"That is nonsense. You're not a failure. You just stay true to your heart Atemu. I love you and I don't want you to be anything you don't want to. Your father is just a tyrant who cares nothing about his son. You're just a successor to him. But I love you and I pray to the gods for you all the time." Atemu pulled away from his mother and looked the other way, tears slowly falling from his eyes. "Atemu look at me," she pleaded gently "Come here my son. Come to your mother's arms." He weakly turned over and slowly crawled to her, nuzzling into her again. "Forget about your father my son. You follow your heart and do what **IT** tells you, my little Atemu," she said with a sweet smile as she called him by his childhood nickname. He started to cry a little harder. She gently rubbed his back and slowly rocked him. "Son, do you know of the Great Prophecy?"

"What do you mean Mother?"

"The Prophecy of the Return of the Great Pharaoh. Remember Rames?" Atemu weakly nodded. "Well, a few of the priests believe that he will return to restore Egypt to her original greatness. He had the same colored eyes as you. We believe it is you my son." He pulled away a little and looked up at her.

"M-me?"

"Yes my son. It would mean so much to the country if you were," she said hugging him tightly.

"But..."

"That's why you're so resilient against your father. Your heart is true to your country, not to the Romans."

"H-how will the others...react when they...find out...and Yugi..."

"My son, I'm sure he will understand. Atemu...tell me this...what does your heart tell you?" He didn't answer, both from his head hurting and because it was so much to take in all at once. All the sudden he held onto his mother as a vision gripped him.

**_"Rames! Rames!" The people chanted as he stood before them. He waved and they all bowed. "Behold your great Pharaoh, Rames!"_**

"What happened my son?" the Queen asked as he recovered and looked at her. She stared at him curiously for a long time. "Atemu?" He looked up at her and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Sssshhhh, what is it my son?"

"F-Father is going to...kill me."

"Oh Atemu, my son. It's going to be alright. You will overthrow your father and bring Egypt back to her glory." Atemu nodded weakly. The queen smiled. "Sleep my son, everything will be alright." He nodded weakly again as she gently rocked him and hummed an old lullaby from when he was little. "With Simon's help, you will see your beloved sparrow and your friend." She smiled as she felt him fall against her. She gently tucked him in and redid the cloth and put it back on his forehead. "Rest my little Atemu," she said gently kissing him and locking the door as she left.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. This has some Yaoi in it, so just to warn you.

AN: This is the second fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Not many believes that one of the greatest Pharaohs in history got reincarnated in the body of a young Egyptian boy in the next line as Pharaoh in 305 B.C.

The Return of a Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

The next day, the sun shone brightly in Egypt and every citizen was waking up for the day; expect one prince.Prince Atemu groaned and rolled over in his sleep. Meanwhile, Simon was heading off to see his brother. He had a plan after talking with the queen. "If I can convince the Pharaoh to let me take the Prince outside or out of the palace walls for his lessons...this might work. Seeing my grandnephew Yugi might help him out."

- - -

Mana gently knocked on Atemu's door. "My Prince? It's time to wake up now. You're expected at breakfast," she said opening the door. She smiled to see the young prince still asleep.

She thought of letting him go, but the Queen came by. "Mana, he needs to be up and at the breakfast table. I cannot have him being missed at breakfast and my husband being upset again." Mana nodded and gently shook him.

Atemu groan weakly as he groggily woke up. "Come on Prince. You need to get up now. Everyone's waiting for you at the breakfast table," Mana said gently with a smile. Atemu weakly looked at her a bit confused. He sure didn't want to move from his bed right now or deal with his father.

"Please my son. You don't have to sit there long. Just enough to please your father. We can't have him suspecting anything or getting upset. It may seem like an impossible task or something you are not willing to do right now, but please...just this once. It's for your best interest to keep in good standing with him for now."

"O-Okay...if I have too..."

His mother smiled and gave him a hug. "If we get on better terms to begin with, it will be easier to overthrow him and become the Egyptian Pharaoh that you want to be," she whispered before kissing him on the forehead and letting go. Mana and his mother helped him out of bed, and help him get dress. "It won't be longer than an hour my son."

"Yeah, then you can come back and rest."

"O-Okay..." The Queen smiled as her and Mana carefully led Atemu to the Dinning Hall of the palace.

- - -

Meanwhile, when Yugi and Chirp woke up and headed to the kitchen Yugi got the shock of his life, there was TWO Grandpas! Chirp took no time and tried to fly to Simon's shoulder. Yugi caught him as he fell and sat down at the table. He set Chirp down gently and looked at his Grandpa. "What's going on Grandpa?! Why are there two of you?"

Chirp hopped over to Simon and nuzzled his hand. "Hello there old friend. So this is where you've been staying." Chirp nodded and happily nuzzled his hand. Simon pet him and smiled at him.

His grandpa laughed. "I forgot to tell you. Your great uncle and I are twins." he said with a smile.

"What?!"

"Hello Yugi. I'm your great uncle, Simon."

"So you're who Grandpa was talking about."

Simon nodded with a smile. "Yes. And I heard a great deal about you from not only my brother here but from Prince Atemu. Seems he saved you yesterday."

"Yeah...how is he?" Yugi asked curiously, worried about his friend.

"The young prince been out of it since then." Simon said.

"...Oh."

"Don't worry. Our best Healers are helping him. Actually, that's part of the reason I'm here. Would you like to see the Prince again?"

"Really?"

"Don't get your hopes up Yugi."

"If I can win over his father, the Pharaoh, I might be able to let him see you. I've been put in complete control of his daily lessons. If the Pharaoh will allow me to take him outside the palace, he will get to see you again."

"That would be really nice. Poor Chirp misses him."

"I know that. I know you miss him terribly," he said looking at Chirp as he pet him.

"I know Atemu will be much happier to see you again." Chirp chirped happily nuzzling against Simon's hand again. "So, can we?"

"Yugi..."

"We'll have to see. It may take awhile. Our Healers suggested he rest for a couple of days."

"I don't mind. I just want to see him. And poor Chirp."

"Yes. I noticed his broken wing. Despite it, he still tries to fly. He can be such a stubborn little sparrow," Simon said with a laugh as he pet Chirp again "I need to go back to the palace now. I will write you if I get the okay."

"Let me show you to the door Simon." Grandpa said with a smile.

Simon nodded and waved goodbye as he left. "So, that's my Great Uncle? I like him." Yugi said with a smile.

"I'm glad you do Yugi."

- - -

Meanwhile back at the palace Atemu was led to the Breakfast Table by his mother and Mana. His father greeted him happily. "Ah, my son, come sit. Are your ready for a hard working day of lessons today?" Atemu looked down at the table.

His mother secretly elbowed him and looked at him sternly. "Yes father," he replied looking across the table at the pharaoh.

"Good, good." Atemu looks towards the table again.

His mother decided to change the subject and try to end his misery. "Well, why don't we eat. Mana went to such trouble, let's not let it get cold," she said with a smile sitting down.

"Right, my wonderful wife," the pharaoh said turning to his plate. Atemu was a bit hungry, but not much as he just stares at his plate. Crimson eyes fighting back sleep and his head still hurts. "What's the matter Alexander, you aren't eating very much. You need to eat so you can be strong and concentrate in your studies today." Atemu was about to retort, his headache and being called Alexander getting to him. His mother stopped him with a warning look.

"M-My I be excused...?" Atemu finally said "I'm not hungry..." He was about to stand up from his chair.

"I do not care if you are not hungry. Sit back down in your chair. You will leave when I excuse you."

"Wasn't that a little bit harsh?" the Queen asked gently.

"My son, will learn respect." Atemu reluctantly sat back down, the constant throbbing of his head making him that much more angry. His Shadow Magic grew around him for a bit. Atemu didn't care if he couldn't control it cause he had no item yet.

"Calm down My Prince. Please?" Mana whispered shooting him a dangerous look.

Atemu from that moment decided to speck his mind. "I'M ATEMU NOT ALEXANDER!" His Shadow Magic got stronger with his anger.

"My Prince!"

"My son, calm yourself now!" his mother shouted.

"What has gotten into you?" the pharaoh demanded.

"I KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME! YOU!"

"Atemu, stop this now!" his mother demanded grabbing hold of him.

"YOU THINK YOURSELF AS A GREAT PHARAOH! BUT YOU'RE NOT A PHARAOH! YOU WILL NEVER BE!"

"CALM DOWN!" the queen said forcing Atemu to look at her.

Crimson eyes looked a bit shock. "M-Mother...?" His Shadow Magic was started to over power him a bit after his outburst.

"I know you're a little upset and strained, but that's no reason to lash out." The pharaoh looked very angry and was searching for words. Crimson eyes started to tear up a bit. His mother smiled and hugged him. "It's okay Atemu, calm down."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM WOMAN! ALEXANDER, COME HERE!" Mana ran off at the pharaoh's angry words. Wet scared crimson eyes looked towards his father's angry eyes.

"Husband please...don't..." his mother pleaded.

"QUIET WOMAN!" She shut up and let go. "LEAVE US!" Crimson eyes widen in shock and completely scared now.

"Be careful my son," his mother whispered before leaving the room.

"COME HERE BOY!" Atemu gulp before he weakly stood up from his chair. He walked to the end of the table where the pharaoh was, fearing for his life.

"F-Father..." he finally said, tears now flowing down his checks "I-I'm sorry..."

"QUIET! You will not speak unless you are spoken to!" Wet crimson eyes slowly looked towards the floor. "LOOK AT ME! You will respect me and look at me when I'm talking to you! Stop crying! You are not some weakling! Stop crying, that is an order!" he said slapping him in the face. Atemu winced when that happened, but he bites his lip, trying to stop himself from crying to please his angered father. "Now you listen me and you listen to me good, no son of mine will dare show such disrespect! Not in this room! Not in this palace! Not in this Kingdom! Do you hear me?" Atemu nodded weakly. "Now you go to your room until I summon you otherwise! Go!" he said pushing him roughly. Atemu wince weakly but then weakly tried to head off back to his room, tears still flowing down his face.

- - -

He only got haft way down the hall when he had to lean up against a near by wall for a bit cause of his still pounding head. When he got there he weakly threw himself on his bed, sobbing. "I...hate him...I just HATE him!!"

He sobbed and sobbed, making his headache worse. "May I come in Atemu, sweetie?" asked the soft, soothing voice of his mother.

"M-Mother..."

She rushed into the room and shut the door. "Ohh my son..." she said sitting on the bed and pulling him into her arms. She dried his tears and noticed a bleeding cut on his face. There was a faint mark of a ring. "Ohh, he hit you? Oh Atemu honey..." Atemu nodded weakly. "My poor son..." she said, pulling him into her lap and gently rocking him.

"I-I...hate him..." Atemu whimpered.

"I know, Atemu, I know."

Mana rushed in. "What happened?" she asked very worried.

"The Pharaoh hit him." the queen said to her.

"He was that angry? Oh Ra! Let me see my Prince," she asked gently. She looked at it and left the room. She returned shortly with a bowl, a washcloth, and a cloth in another bowl of liquid. She sat down and carefully cleaned the cut. Atemu winced as she softly dabbed at it. She gently dried it off and wrung out the other cloth. "Hold this on it okay?" It smelled of herbs or something but he did it anyway. "It will help."

"It will be alright my son," his mother said rubbing his back. He nodded weakly. He took the washcloth off and nuzzled against his mother. "Aw, Atemu..." He calmed down in her embrace. She smiled. Mana gently wiped off the cut and put a bandage on it.

"There you go my Prince."

"There, there my little Atemu." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the queen replied. Her and Mana smiled to see it was Mahaado.

"The Pharaoh has summoned the Prince. It's time for his lessons with Simon...What happened?"

"The Pharaoh hit him Mahaado."

"He stood up for himself at breakfast and my husband was a bit harsh about that."

"I see. Are you alright my Prince?" He nodded weakly from his mother's arms. Mahaado smiled. "Prince, if you don't come with me, you're father will come himself. And...judging the situation, it will not be very pleasant."

"My son, go with him. Simon has a surprise for you."

"Wh-what?" Atemu said looking up.

"Please, go with Mahaado. It will be alright. You'll love what Master Simon has for you," Mana said with a smile. Atemu brightened up a bit and got up from the bed. Mahaado smiled and led him away.

- - -

"My Pharaoh, I've brought the prince," Mahaado said with a bow presenting Atemu to his father. Simon was standing next to him. He hid his look of surprise and sympathy as he noticed the bandage on Atemu's face.

_Sometimes Master Akunumkanen is way too rough. That's what you get when the Romans invade the royal family._

****"I see. Alexander, I expect you to work hard and accomplish your lessons today. No son of mine will be caught slacking." Atemu nodded weakly as Mahaado stood up.

"I'll leave you be now. Simon I want a full report when you're done."

"My pharaoh, may I ask a favor?"

"What is it Simon?" he asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I might take the Prince on a small outing for his lessons today. You know, show him the kingdom and have him make an impression on the people."

After a long pause, "I will allow it. He must be back by sunset. He will not be late for supper."

"Yes my Pharaoh, I understand," Simon said with a bow. Atemu was a bit confused.

_Could this be the surprise they were talking about?_

"You will listen to Simon, Alexander. No misbehaving," the pharaoh said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Yes father," he said bowing weakly, he had a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Come along Prince," Simon said leading him away.

- - -

As they were on their way out of the palace in their traveling cloaks, "Atemu, what happened earlier? I only heard the Pharaoh's side of the story." He shook a bit and tried not to cry. "You don't have to tell me, I believe I already know," he said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "That confidence to stand up to your father is exactly what's going to get you the throne. We will restore Egypt to her old beauty." Atemu weakly wiped his face and tried to toughen up. "Go on and don't try to hide it. Becoming completely emotionless does not prove to be a good quality of a Pharaoh, my Prince." Simon smiled at him as he said it. Atemu looked up, tears still flowing. Simon smiled, "Now that's the Prince I know." Atemu surprisingly grabbed a hold of him. "My Prince!" he said in surprise. _Better not let anyone see this._ "Come on Atemu, you'll love where we're going today." He gently led him into town.

- - -

"We're almost there."

"Where are we going Simon?"

"You'll see my Prince," Simon said with a mischievous smile. "Ah, here we are."

"But...But this Yugi's home!"

"Of course My Prince."

"...I can see Chirp!"

"Now, not a word of this to your father." Atemu nods his head. Simon smiled and knocked on the door.

"Yes? Brother! What brings you here Prince Alex- I mean Atemu? Are you well?"

"Yes I am Yugi's Grandfather."

"That's wonderful. How did you get him out of the palace?"

"A little bending of the truth."

"I see. Still as witty as ever."

"Is Yugi here?"

"Of course. He's in his room with your little friend Chirp."

"Thank you," Atemu replied weakly running into the room.

"Do you need something Grandpa?" Yugi said looking up at the person in his doorway. Shock filled his eyes as a familiar figure smiled at him. Chirp tried to fly to the Prince's shoulder. He didn't make it too far as his wing leased him pain. Atemu quickly caught him. "Now, now old friend. You still aren't completely healed." Chirp nuzzled happily against his hand. Atemu smiled.

"It's...it's really you. I missed you so much!" Yugi said glomping him. Atemu winced.

"I'm...happy to see you...too."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I forgot you're still injured."

"I'm a little better now. I've missed you too. How have you been?"

"Same as always. I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. Things at the palace...haven't been all that well."

"Then don't think about it. Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?"

"My Grandpa has a senet set."

"Alright. It's been awhile since I played. My father won't allow me time for fun or games."

"That's okay," Yugi said with a smile. Chirp flapped weakly. Atemu smiled at him and helped him onto his shoulder. "You can go first okay?"

"Alright." Yugi smiled.

- - -

"I'll move this one, and I win. Wow! What a great game. That was so close. You almost beat me."

"It's been awhile since I've been able to have this much fun," Atemu said with a laugh.

"How about some lunch?" Grandpa said coming in the room.

"Alright!" Chirp nuzzled Atemu's shoulder. "C'mon."

"I'm coming," he said following Yugi.

- - -

"I hope you boys have a healthy appetite." Yugi excitedly sat down. He almost took a bite but he waited for Atemu and Simon to sit down. "I know it's not much compared to the palace..."

"Its fine, Brother."

"It's great isn't it?" Yugi said between mouthfuls.

"It's different. I think I remember having this with Mana. I didn't do very well in my lessons one day. Father was so upset he sent me to my room without supper that night. I waited until everyone was asleep and snuck out. Mother saw me and led me to the kitchen where Mana and Mahaado were."

"Wow! He's that rough huh?"

"Sadly...yes." Yugi swallowed hard and looked upset.

"How rude of me. I'm sorry I asked."

"It's alright Yugi. You didn't mean any harm," said Simon.

"I'm sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to upset you," Atemu said with a small smile. He smiled back.

- - -

After lunch, "Grandpa? Can we go to the Marketplace?"

"Sure you can."

"C'mon Atemu." He was a bit surprised as Yugi pulled him along to his room. He gathered a small pouch of money and headed out.

"Now Yugi, don't spend all your money."

"I won't, I promise."

"Atemu, try to remain anonymous."

"I will, Simon." Simon and Grandpa waved goodbye and watched the two boys run off. Chirp hid underneath Atemu's cloak as he held it loosely around his neck.

"Where are we headed?"

"To look around. I also want to go see my friends. They'll love that you're here."

"Alright Yugi, but I have to be back at the palace at sunset, or my father will probably kill me."

"It won't be that long." He dragged the Prince up and down all the tents and caravans. They saw a few toy vendors where Yugi bought a small puzzle game. Atemu was captivated by an ivory cat. It brought to him a memory of when he was eleven.

- - -

**_"What are you doing? Playing with that ridiculous toy again? You are supposed to be studying your lessons."_**

_**"But Father, I have been. I was just..."**_

_**"Silence! You are too old for toys now. You're the next in line. You will become a great political leader Alexander. You must work hard, no slacking off."**_

_**"I...I don't want to be called Alexander," he retorted.**_

**_"Don't defy me boy! You will return to your studies!" the Pharaoh said as he wrenched the ivory cat Atemu was playing with out of his hands and threw it against the wall. It shattered into_** **_several pieces. He walked out, leaving Atemu there to cry. His mother had given that to him for his second birthday._**

- - -

****"Atemu? Hello?" Yugi said waving his hand curiously in front of the Prince's face.

"What?"

"You alright?"

"Sorry," he said shaking his head. "I was looking at that cat and I was remembering my childhood. Well...what was left of it..."

"You want it?"

"I couldn't possibly. If my father found it..."

"Sir? Can I buy this?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Here."

"Yugi I..." Atemu stared at it, not knowing what to say.

"You're welcome. C'mon. I'm hungry for something sweet."

- - -

They found a tent selling sweet rolls and things. Yugi was about to buy two treats, but Atemu stopped him. "Allow me," he said with a smile as he bought two pastries.

"Thanks!"

"Think of it as a thank you, and you're grandfather said not to spend all your money."

"Right," Yugi said with a giggle. They ate their treats on the way to a secret place. "Where are we going Yugi? Why all the alleyways?"

"It's a secret dueling arena where my friends always play. Joey doesn't win too much. His tablet summoning isn't all that powerful yet." Atemu was wide-eyed, especially when they reached the arena. He was speechless as a few weak monsters he'd never seen before were battling it out. One was a scorpion creature, it was Joey's. The other teen had a small sorcerer creature.

"Attack Wetha!"

"Ahh man!" Joey replied as his scorpion was blown away.

"I win again. You're worse than a novice!"

"Grrrr! Take that back!"

"Joey! Don't pick a fight! Let it go!" shouted Tèa.

"Yeah man, it's just a game."

"Hey guys."

"Yuge!"

"Yugi!"

"Hey." Atemu only stared at the now empty arena.

"Who's that Yugi?" Tèa asked referring to Atemu.

"It's the Prince."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Prince Alex- uh, I mean Atemu?"

"Yeah. He came here with Simon."

"Wow! That's cool."

"Yeah. Simon's my Great Uncle."

"Whoa! You got connections buddy!"

"I guess...Atemu...hello? You alright?"

"What? Sorry...I didn't know everyone else could summon monsters too."

"Yeah. They're not as strong as the one's at the palace though I'm sure. You guys have a big shrine there full of awesome ones right?"

"...Yes we do..." he replied sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm not very good at it. I...don't have a Ka for some reason."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"You don't have to use YOUR monster. I don't use mine all the time."

"I'm not sure if I have one. I've never played."

"Yer just too shy Yuge. I'm sure you'd be great." Yugi blushed and looked down.

"How about we do something else?"

"Yeah, come on Atemu."

"Hold on. I think I want to play."

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"It'd be awesome to see you play," added Tèa.

"That would be cool to watch."

"You sure Atemu?"

"I'm sure Yugi."

"Who's next? Any other losers want to try their might against me?" called the kid who just beat Joey.

"I'll take on that challenge," Atemu replied stepping into the arena.

"So, you think you can beat me?"

"I do."

"Then why you hiding your face?"

"Let's just play."

"Alright, alright. Don't get so pushy. I'll go first. I call forth Sinister Serpent from the tablet!" A small tablet rose from the ground, being pulled by two kids. A carving of a serpent appeared and the monster sprouted from it. "Let's see you beat that."

"I summon Jam Frog!" The tablet rose by itself and the monster that appeared was a little bit more solid than the kid's.

"Whoa! How'd you...?"

"Jam Frog attack!" The serpent was blown away before it could react.

"...Heh! That was just one monster, one attack. Let's see if you can deal with this! Triton Carrying Turu! Attack!"

"Jam Frog, counter!" Turu was blown away.

"Nnnn! Man! You're really something. I've got something else. Something stronger than your frog."

"We'll see. Bring forth your monster."

"I will," he retorted. He was starting to show a bit of fatigue. Atemu wasn't even flinching. "I play, Water Magician!" It took all the kid's strength to maintain it. Atemu could see this.

"Stop this. You are too weak to continue and I don't want you to get hurt."

"No! I...I can...keep going! W-Water Magician...take out...his frog!"

"You mustn't!" It was too late. She attacked and destroyed Jam Frog. Atemu took a bit of damage, but he withstood it alright. The kid was struggling to keep Water Magician there.

"You must stop this duel. You are only hurting yourself if you continue."

"No way! I...won't let some...loser...who doesn't...show his...face...beat me! Bring...it...on! Unless...you're chicken!" Suddenly, his magic took hold of him like it did at breakfast. He lost control and started to summon the strongest monster he knew how.

"I warned you, now face defeat!"

"Atemu stop!!"

"Prince quit it!"

"What's goin on?"

"Ah man!"

"I summon Queen of the Fall! Attack his Water Magician!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Timothy!" cried one of the kids as they caught him before he hit the ground.

"You bully! You didn't have to defeat him so badly!" They said as they carried their friend away. His power dissipated as quickly as it had come.

"Atemu! Atemu!" Tèa said shaking him.

"What? What happened?"

"You beat that kid."

"Yeah, knocked him out too. I didn't know you were that strong."

"Wh-what...?" He turned to Yugi confused. He ran away, frightened because he had never seen such a side to him.

"Yuge wait!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Atemu said running away.

"No, Atemu don't..."

"What do you think happened?" asked Tristan.

"I think...I don't think he meant to hurt that kid. It was right when he called the Prince "chicken" that it happened."

"Yer probably right."

"I'll go find the Prince and get Simon. You guys go find Yugi."

- - -

They found Yugi crying in a nearby alley. "Yuge, what's up?"

"I...I didn't know he..."

"Yugi, I don't think he meant it. He was totally clueless right after."

"But..."

"C'mon. Let's go find the Prince."

"O-Okay..." Joey helped him up and they went to find Tèa.

- - -

"Prince, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. We know you didn't mean it. So, what REALLY happened?"

"It...happened this morning as well...when I stood up to my father..."

"Oh, I see."

"I...can't control my powers yet. I haven't inherited an Item yet."

"Oh, so that explains it. It's okay." Atemu looked really dizzy and sick. "Prince, are you okay? Prince?" He blacked out.

"Tèa! Is he okay?"

"He just fainted. Also he explained what happened. He has what's called Shadow powers. All Pharaohs in his family have them. He didn't inherit some item thing he's supposed to get yet, so he can't control it."

"Whoa! That's a mouthful. Will he be okay?"

"Let's get him back to your house to rest." Yugi nodded and they headed there.

- - -

Crimson eyes woke groggily to a cute little face with brown eyes looking worriedly at him. "Chirp?"

"Atemu, you okay?"

"Yugi? Where...?"

"You're at my house. You fainted earlier. I understand what happened."

"I'm...sorry."

"Prince, I'm sorry, but we must go. It's almost sunset."

"...Alright."

"You have to go?"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I don't want to upset my father."

"Please Yugi. He'll come back to see you. But I need to keep the Pharaoh's trust in order to do that. I hope you understand."

"I do Uncle. Thanks for letting him come," Yugi said hugging him.

"You're quite welcome. We'll see you soon."

"Goodbye Yugi," Atemu said getting up and patting him on the top of his head. He winced a little.

"See you soon, hopefully. Maybe Chirp will be able to fly next time."

"Maybe he will. Be good for Yugi just a bit longer," he said turning to Chirp. He nodded and watched him leave from Yugi's shoulder.

"Oh, don't forget this," Yugi said placing a small leather pouch in his hand.

"Yugi?"

"It's the cat remember?"

"Thank you."

"I will see you again right?"

"I promise." They hurried out making good time to get back to the palace. Yugi watched longingly, but he didn't cry like last time. Atemu smiled as they headed back, remembering his dream.

- - -

They reached the palace just as the sun hit the horizon. "We made it, but just barely."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I will be to blame for this is if he is upset. You had no idea," Simon replied with a mischievous wink. Atemu smiled a bit. "Dear Pharaoh, we have returned as promised."

"On time too. What's got you so happy Alexander?"

"Nothing Father."

"What he means is that his lessons went well and he made a good impression on the people, my Pharaoh."

"I'm pleased to see that you are enjoying your lessons now. Perhaps these 'outings' should be more frequent. However, that will not effect your other lessons."

"Yes sir."

"I will work hard father."

"Good. I expect you at the table in half an hour." He left them somewhat satisfied.

"So, what did you do today?"

"Yugi showed me around the Marketplace."

"I see. What's that you've got there?" Atemu opened it and showed Simon the cat.

"It's exactly the one you used to have. Before..."

"Before father broke it..."

"You'd better let me have that. Don't worry, I'll keep it safe and hidden from your father." Atemu hesitated. "My Prince...please..."

"Yugi gave it to me. I told him about the old one..."

"I understand, it means a lot to you. I will keep it very safe, I promise. You don't want your father to find it." Atemu nodded and handed it to him.

"I...I got to duel today."

"Really?"

"Yugi took me to a special place where they always play. It was fun until...I lost control of my powers like this morning."

"What happened?"

"I...hurt a boy."

"I see. He'll recover?"

"It seemed like it. I didn't meant to..."

"I know my Prince. Until you inherit an Item, you'll have to do your best to control yourself."

"I will Simon."

"I'll leave you be. Don't be late for supper alright?"

"I won't." Atemu headed to his room to relax a moment.

- - -

When Atemu arrived in his room, he sat down at the edge of his bed to think. There was a knock on the door. "Prince? My Prince may I come in?" asked a familiar female.

Atemu looked up at his door. "Yes, Manna." he said.

She came in and smiled at him. "So? Did you like it?" she asked with a smile. Atemu nodded. "I knew you would," she said in a sing song voice. Atemu smile.

"I'm glad to know Yugi and Chirp are alright."

"Yeah. And if you have good behavior, Lord Simon will take you again," she winked.

"I would like that." Atemu said.

Mana smiled happily. "Oh, don't be late for supper okay? I made some really good stuff," she smiled leaving the room. Atemu sat and thought about the recent events. He smiled remembering Yugi and Chirp. He decided to get up and get to supper so his father wouldn't be upset.

- - -

Atemu walked down the hall and to the Dining Area. He saw his mother, father, and Simon already at the table. "On time I see," his father said. Atemu bowed his head and sat down. "Well, I'd like to see more of this proper behavior."

"Yes Father."

"I'm happy to see you working hard in your lessons as well. Hopefully you will start showing more of this hard work and become more promising."

"Yes Father."

- - -

After supper, Atemu headed outside to look at the stars. He sighed as he saw some familiar constillations. He noticed the moon shining brightly. "Oh great Khons, what is to become of me?" he asked it.


End file.
